Damage
Damage is a game mechanic in Horizon Zero Dawn that measures the impact of attacks or harmful behaviors, such as falling. Taking damage will reduce Aloy's health and delivering damage to humans or machines will reduce theirs. Death occurs when a health bar is fully depleted. Damage Types There are different types of damage, depending on the method of attack. Elemental Damage In addition to traditional impact damage, several weapons and ammunition types can impose element-based status effects on enemies by reaching set severity thresholds. "Severity" refers generally to the build-up to these status effects and applies to Freeze, Fire, Shock, and Corruption attacks.''Horizon Zero Dawn Strategy Guide'' (Collector's Ed.), p.32. Future Press, 2017. Each of the four attack types produce a different status effect with varying impact on enemies. In addition to elemental attacks, severity thresholds indicate the amount of damage required to trip a sprinting enemy or knock one down with explosives. When an enemy is hit by an elemental attack, an icon appears above them indicating the current severity build-up. The icon fill with color as subsequent elemental attacks are landed and is replaced with the status effect icon once the build-up reaches 100%. A white ring will then appear and deplete as the status wears off. Severity Thresholds * 70 for Watchers Every weapon with stats that include one of the four elemental damage types contributes to the build-up of a status effect. For example, if a weapon has a Freeze attack with a value of 25, it would need to hit an enemy with a 100 Freeze severity threshold four times in order to apply the Frozen status effect. Likewise, a weapon with a Freeze attack value of 50 would reach the threshold twice as fast. Fire Damage Fire damage can be dealt using Fire Arrows from the Hunter Bow, Fire Bombs from the Sling, fire wires from the Tripcaster, and all ammo types used by the Forgefire . Applying Fire damage to an enemy's status threshold will produce the Burning effect, dealing damage over time. BURNING STATUS EFFECT Freeze Damage Freeze damage can be dealt using Freeze Arrows from the War Bow, Freeze Bombs from the Sling, Freeze Bolts from the Rattler, and all ammo types used by the Icerail . Applying Freeze damage to an enemy's status threshold will produce the Frozen effect, slowing their movement speed and making them more susceptible to direct damage. FROZEN STATUS EFFECT Shock Damage Shock damage can be dealt using Shock Arrows from the War Bow, Shock Bombs from the Sling, Shock Wires from the Tripcaster, Shock Bolts from the Rattler, and all ammo types used by the Stormslinger . In addition to weapon ammunition, Shock Traps also apply shock damage. Applying Shock damage to an enemy's status threshold will produce the Stunned effect, temporarily immobilizing the target. STUNNED STATUS EFFECT Corruption Damage Corruption damage can be dealt using Corruption Arrows from the War Bow. Applying Corruption damage to an enemy's status threshold will produce the Corrupted effect, turning enemies hostile to all other targets. CORRUPTED STATUS EFFECT References Category:Gameplay